


New Rules

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A hint of smut, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Based on a moodboard which was based on the song New Rules by Dua Lipa, and then someone asked me to write something for it :)





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @sluttystarker :)

_**One: Don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only callin’ ‘cause he’s drunk and alone** _

The tinny sound of Peter’s ringtone grated at his ears, making him screw his eyes closed and rub at his temples.

“Dude, just turn your ringer off if you’re not gonna answer it.”

Peter _knew_ that what Ned had been telling him for the last half an hour made perfect sense, but some deep-seated masochism wouldn’t let him silence the noise, an odd compulsion that he _had_ to listen to it. 

“I can’t,” Peter rasped, “I have to know I’m stronger than him. I have to know I’m _over_ him.”

“Yeah man, but you’re not over him. You know you never will be.”

It wasn’t till Ned had left him with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and gone back to his studying that Peter flopped backwards on his bed, and pressed play on the messages that Tony had left. 

_“Peter, baby?”_

Pete knew immediately that he was drunk; his words weren’t slurred, they never were, but there were undertones in his voice that the boy could recognise anywhere. 

Tony never called Peter pet names unless he was so drunk out of his mind he couldn’t think. 

_“I miss you so much, angel. Please, pick up the phone? Just talk to me? You’re my everything, honey, I can’t be on my own, fuck, I can’t be without you.”_

The way Tony’s voice broke on every other word made Peter’s heart clench. There was silence on the other end of the line, then a sort of shuffling noise, and Peter realised with a start that Tony was crying, painful sobs that echoed through Peter’s body, made him want to hold the man until he calmed, to stroke his hair and kiss his tears away. 

**_Two: Don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again_ **

“Peter? Will you please quit acting like a kid and let me in?”

“Peter’s not gonna come to the door I’m afraid, mister Stark,” Ned called, “he said to tell you to fuck off.”

There was a muffled curse from behind the door, and Peter winced, perched on the kitchen counter in their tiny apartment. They were going to get a noise complaint if Tony didn’t give up soon. 

“You could just talk to him, Peter,” Ned said softly, “you know, have it out.”

“If I let him in, he won’t leave.”

“So? We get the building security to escort him out. He won’t want to make a scene.” 

“No, I mean _I_ won’t let him leave, Ned!” Peter hissed. “If I have to see him, with his fucking face and those brown eyes that look so needy and so broken, I’ll go running into his arms, only to get fucking hurt again.”

“Peter, you’re _monologuing._ You need to talk to him.”

“I love him, Ned, and he doesn’t love me, and it _hurts_.”

Peter’s words were punctuated by another harsh knock on the door, and Peter sighed, biting back the urge to run and open the door and fall into Tony’s arms. 

“I’m going out.” Peter said eventually, pulling his mask from the hatch in the kitchen ceiling. “Don’t wait up.”

**_Three: Don’t be his friend, you know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_ **

“You’ve made a very mature decision, Peter.” Pepper nodded, sipping demurely at her coffee, looking incredibly out of place in Peter’s tiny apartment kitchen. “Tony- I love him, with all my heart, but he’s not good for you.”

“I know.”

“Which is why I’m not asking you to go back to him. At least, not like that.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t follow.”

There was a vacant look in Peter’s eyes; he’d lost that overexcited puppy demeanour that had simultaneously frustrated Pepper, and made her smile like nothing else could. He looked _dead_ , bags under his eyes, and responses practically monosyllabic. 

“I think the two of you need to be friends again,” Pepper said carefully, “like you were before.”

“That’s a bad idea.”

“It’s clear you both need each other,” Pepper urged, “and that you both need a friend.”

“Bad idea, Miss Potts.”

“Why?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Peter, _please_ talk to me. You’re- you’re like a son to me, you know that, and I want you to be happy.”

Peter sighed, rubbing tiredly at his eyes as he weighed the words in his mouth. Weeks of insisting to himself that yes, he was well and truly done with Tony Stark, about to be erased with one admission. 

“I can’t be friends with him, because I love him, and he doesn’t want to admit it, but I think he loves me.”

“I thought- oh.”

“If I turn around to him now and ask to be friends, I know I’ll wake up in his bed in the morning, and that can’t happen anymore.”

**_And if you’re under him, you ain’t gettin’ over him_ **

“Fuck, _Tony_.” Peter whined, arching his hips up to meet Tony’s thrusts. “C’mon, so close, _please_.”

“I’ve got you baby,” Tony rasped, “fuck I love you, come on, Pete.”

Peter whimpered, gripping hard at Tony’s shoulders as he came, whispered ‘ _I love you’_ s pressing against Tony’s chest. Tony’s hips stuttered, and he pushed their lips together in a messy kiss, panting into Peter’s mouth as he finished with a groan.

Sweaty and sated and lying next to each other, Peter trailed gentle fingers up Tony’s chest, circling the scar tissue where the arc reactor once was. Tony shuddered at the sensation, and a smile ghosted Peter’s face. 

“Why did it take us so long to get here?”

Peter’s voice was quiet, timid, and he regretted the words almost as soon as they left his mouth. 

“Never have been the best communicator, a host of people can attest to that,” Tony admitted, “and I’ve always been way too scared of my feelings.”

“Why are you scared? You know I love you.”

“Of course I know, I just- I feel _everything_. I feel so deeply, and I fell for you so quickly, and you’re so _young_. I’m poison, I hurt everything I touch, and I didn’t want to ruin you.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“What is this, twenty questions?”

“ _Tony_.”

“You’ve been through so much, _too_ much, god, and I don’t think anything could hurt you now.”

“Except you.”

“Except me. But that’s never going to happen, not ever again.”


End file.
